Letter Soup
by Lyricalia
Summary: Si, mundo, Takao estaba enfermo. SU Takao estaba en cama con 39º de fiebre, sudando como cerdo en el desierto, con su pijama algo húmedo pegado a su cuerpo, luciendo aún más sus líneas y[KaiTaka]...cuantas veces más tendría que hacer esta sopa?


**Letter Soup  
**_By: Kaiserin Tammy de Kinomiya_

_Ah, estoy resfriada y no deseo más que esto. Proyecto post-invasión, actual conquista, auto-proclamada 'elemento sorpresa' xD. Dedicado a Zei, Oro, Suu-kyi, Hae, Nancy y bueno, creo que nunca terminaría :P_

_...ah, si:_

**KaiTaka LUV 4Evah**! squee  
Enjoy :D!

* * *

Bien, ahora el agua, y lo dejaba hervir. Simple. Instrucción tras instrucción; paso por paso. No, mejor, pongamos todo en orden. 

Agua y trozos de pollo fino? Listo.

Olla? Ok.

Gas, fósforos y sal? Bien.

Cronómetro y fideos con forma de letra? Perfecto.

Kai Hiwatari? Por supuesto.

…

Entonces por qué demonios Takao le había hecho hacer la maldita sopa ya siete veces?! Por Dios santo, tan solo es una sopa de pollo con letras…

Una venita se veía latir en la frente de Kai, mientras que asesinaba con los ojos al pobre envase de fideos frente suyo.

Si, mundo, Takao estaba enfermo. SU Takao estaba en cama con 39º de fiebre, sudando como cerdo en el desierto, con su pijama algo húmedo pegado a su cuerpo, luciendo aún más sus líneas y su boca entreabierta jadeando y que músculos aquel--

"AH!"

Gritó al sentir el agua quemando su mano, ah, su culpa, por estar pensando en lo delicioso, digo, enfermo que estaba Takao, no notó que en vez de tomar la sal metió la mano a la olla.

Ah, principiantes.

Esperó sentado sin dejar de vigilar lo que estaba haciendo, no le sacaría los ojos de encima esta vez. Había revisado todo, y nada le puede faltar. Nada, haha!

Lo más extraño es que Takao solo había mirado la sopa y con una sonrisa se la había devuelto en sus manos y pedido –ordenado- de muy buena manera –sonrisa sádica- que la hiciera de nuevo.

Las primeras dos veces fueron divertidas, las cuatro siguientes ya no tanto.

Ah, Kai. El amor, el amor.

Cuando el cronómetro llegó a 13 minutos, apagó el fuego, y tras adornar la bandeja y velar porque no faltara nada, subió las escaleras para llevar la sopa a su novio.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la falda de Takao al sentarse este, y se puso de pie con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que el muchacho miraba por más tiempo la comida. Ha, lo sabía, ahora le había quedado perf--

"Kai, de nuevo."

Demonios.

* * *

Estaba seguro que antes se había pasado dos segundos antes de apagar el fuego, así que esa vez lo haría al justo…justo. 

Y así fue. Repitió el proceso de la bandeja (cada vez que la lleva se le derrama un poco), y plasmó una sonrisa maniática en su rostro mientras subía a la habitación.

Dejó la bandeja, e inmediatamente pensó en huir. Pero quería ver a Takao comerse esa sopa –o serán sopas?-, y declarar, si! Ha! Uno para Hiwatari, siete para Kinomiya.

Ok, tal vez no sonó bien, pero, hey! Esa victoria valía por diez.

Esta vez su novio tomó la cuchara, revolvió un poco, y la dejó a un lado; por último, sonrió con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos medio cerrados.

"Kai?"

Ah…el sabor de la victoria.

"De nuevo."

Si no fuese tan orgulloso, se hubiese puesto a llorar.

Como es, Kai? No cuentes tu suerte antes de ganar.

Oye, no me mires así, eso es lo que dicen.

* * *

Llevaba dos minutos matando la bolsa de fideos: medio aplastándola, medio lanzándola, y uno apuñalándola con el cuchillo para pan. Si Takao quería sopa de fideos en forma de letras con pollo, Takao tendría sopa de letras con pollo. 

Todo el maldito abecedario con pollo y agua. Todo! Ha ha ha!

Dos pizcas exactas de sal, pollo bien cortado y recortado y rerecortado, cantidad de agua justa. Tiempo justo, todo, todo justo!

Subió las escaleras sin preocuparse de haber cambiado las servilletas algo mojadas por la sopa derramada, y puso la bandeja frente a Takao.

Este la miró, y revolvió un poco. Hizo este gesto repetidas veces, lo cual desesperó al mayor quien giró y comenzó a salir.

"Ah, Kai!"

Este se detuvo y miró de reojo a Takao. Ohh, no, no de nuevo!

"…arigatou."

Y se dio media vuelta al ver el brazo extendido de su novio con una cucharada de sopa en su mano. Se acercó lentamente a él, y la miró con un dejo de odio.

Pero al verla bien, no pudo evitar sonreír y comérsela con gusto.  
_  
Uno para Kai, todo para Takao._

Es que, al final, una sopa de letras sin todo el abecedario no sirve.

"De nada"

Sin ellas, Takao no tiene como escribir "Kai" cuantas veces quiera.

* * *

**-Finit-**

Ah, Hagan a una autora feliz y dejen comentarios :D! También se aceptan con mucho cariño para esta resfriada niña sopas de letras que den para escribir "Kai Taka" "Kaitaka LUV!" y "YAOI FANGIRL!" con todo y signo de excalmación.

Si no, el que lo lean es suficiente. Arigatou!bows

**--K. Tammy de K.  
02/06/2007**


End file.
